iamnumberfourfandomcom-20200222-history
Dust
Dust is one of the Chimæra who belonged to Ella's father, Raylan. He was captured by Mogadorians and held captive at the Dulce Base but subsequently escaped, meeting Adamus Sutekh in the New Mexican desert. Biography Escape from Lorien and Arrival on Earth Dust was one of Raylan's many Chimæra who travelled to Earth on the second loric ship with his daughter- escaping the Mogadorian invasion. They succesfully landed but were eventually captured. Capture Dust and the other Chimæra lived with Lexa and Zophie before their capture. Lexa had gone to Montreal when Zophie thought she contacted one of the Greeters over the internet. The person she contacted was actually a Mog. She gave them her location. Dozens of Mogs came with krauls and piken and most of the Chimæra were bagged and loaded into a truck. Some of them were killed fighting. The majority were taken to the Mogadorian facility on Plum Island while Dust ended up at Dulce. Meeting Adamus Dust survives the destruction of Dulce and wanders through the desert, eventually running into Adam. His initial form is a large wolf and he is noted for his golden eyes. He growls at Adam but quickly learns to trust him when he demonstrates his Earthquake legacy. When Rex attacks Adam, Dust turns into a Lion and he backs off. Adam manages to convince Dust to transform into a Donkey to carry him and Rex to the nearest town. The two eventually form such a bond that Adam feels that Dust knows what he wants before he even knows himself. Dust travels with Adam and Rex on their way to Plum Island. Before they reach the Lincoln tunnel, the bus stops for a break and Adam us ambushed by Mogadorians. Together Adam and Dust, in Lion form, fight them off. Plum Island On the boat ride over to the Island, Dust begins to change form uncontrollably and makes deep, quivery howling trumpet noises. This happens at the same time as Bernie Kosar in Chicago and, as it turns out, the other Chimæra locked up in Plum Island. This is presumably a form of communication via Eight's Curved Antler. While Adam is locked up in Plum Island, Dust remains outside and smashes his way through as a huge white owl, before changing into his wolf form, to protect Adam from attacking Mogadorians. Hours later, Adam is driving to meet the Garde in Chicago while Dust, in a cat form, curls up around the five Chimæra that Adam managed to rescue. (The Forgotten Ones) Ashwood Estates During the Attack on Ashwood Estates, when John is about to be killed by General Andrakkus Sutekh, Dust (in the form of a Falcon) attacks the General, defending John. After the General backhands Dust, he attempts to kill Dust with the sword, but then Dust morphs into a snake and slithers away at the last second. Dust is later seen fighting the Mogs in Wolf form during the attack, helping Adam. Calakmul Dust goes with Six, Marina, and Adam to Calakmul, Mexico. After Phiri Dun-Ra beats Adam, Dust comes at and attacks the surrounding Mogs, causing a diversion so Six and Marina can kill the remaining Mogs. (The Revenge of Seven) Later, Dust is left behind to guard the skimmers in his wolf form while Adam, Marina and Six went into the temple. Phiri Dun-Ra changes her blaster frequencies and shoots Dust. When the others come out of the temple, Adam finds Dust on the ground in the shape of a bird, paralyzed. Dust remains paralyzed throughout the rest of Calakmul. (The Fate of Ten) West Virginia Dust goes with Six and Adam into the West Virginia cave, while John, Nine, and Marina fight Setrakus Ra. Six and Adam end up having a run-in with Phiri Dun-Ra. Phiri nabs Six's lung with her "Augmentation" (tentacle-arm). When this happens, Six's Legacies are delayed and she can no longer fight. Adam, trying to free Six gets tangled up with Phiri and her arm. Adam decides to end the fight by producing a chasm using his Legacy. Both Phiri and Adam fall, but later in the book we find that Adam was saved by Dust. When Adam fell Dust pulled him out. Dust, sadly, did die because of this stunt. (United As One) Known Forms *''Coyote'' *''Hawk'' *''Wolf'' *''Donkey'' *''Lion'' *''White Owl'' *''Falcon'' *''Snake'' *''Mouse'' *''Tropical Bird of some sort'' *''Husky'' *''Large dog-like Loric beast'' *''Wolf with the legs of a spider ''(final form before death) Category:Chimæra Category:Characters Category:Loric Category:Loric Creatures Category:Males Category:Major Characters Category:Raylan's Chimæra Category:Deceased Category:Mogadorian Invasion of Earth Casualties